1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobiles that have a convertible top, and, more particularly, to covers especially adapted for covering a top-reception well when the convertible top is retracted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automobile that has a convertible top employs a top-reception well far storing the convertible top when the convertible top is in a retracted condition. When the convertible top is in the retracted condition, a cover is often used to cover the top-reception well. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to covers for the top-reception wells in automobiles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,747,928, 3,172,695, 4,600,233, 4,930,833, and 5,322,337. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,928 discloses a cover for a top-reception well which is attached by hinges to a portion of an automobile located behind the top-reception well. When the extendable top is extended, the cover is lifted to allow the extendable top to extend. When the extendable top is extended, the cover is retained in a position wherein the front end of the cover points upward. In such a condition, the cover may be susceptible to being jostled by the wind as the automobile is driven. In this respect, it would be desirable if a cover for a top-reception well were provided that does not point upward when the extendable top is extended.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,695, 4,930,833, and 5,322,337 discloses a cover for a top-reception well which is removed from the vicinity of the top reception well when the extendable top is extended. Once the cover is removed, a place must be located for its storage. Moreover, a cyclic process of cover removal, storage, and replacement needs to be undertaken when such a removal cover is employed. To avoid the cycle of cover removal, storage, and replacement, it would be desirable if a cover for a top-reception well were provided which is not completely removed from the vicinity of the top-reception well when the extendable top is extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,233 discloses a cover for a top-reception well which employs a rod which extends across and behind the cover. To avoid the complexities associated with the rod and the support structures for the rod, it would be desirable if a cover for a top-reception well were provided which does not employ a rod located across and behind the cover.
Still other features would be desirable in a boot cover apparatus. For example, when an extendable top is being extended, it would be desirable if the boot cover were automatically lifted from covering the top-reception well. In addition, when the extendable top is extended, it would be desirable if the boot cover were automatically moved from a position in which it covers the top reception well to a position in which it is stored while the extendable top is extended.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use boot covers for covering the top-reception well of an automobile when the extendable top is retracted, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a boot cover apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a cover for a top-reception well that does not point upward when the extendable top is extended; (2) is not completely removed from the vicinity of the top-reception well when the extendable top is extended; (3) does not employ a rod located across and behind the cover; (4) provides a boot cover which is automatically lifted from covering the top-reception well when the extendable top is extended; and (5) provides a boot cover which is automatically moved from a position in which it covers the top-reception well to a position in which it is stored when the extendable top is extended. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique boot cover apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.